Cỏ bồ mềm như tơ
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Đợi cả một đời, hận cả một đời, mong ngóng cả một đời, nuối tiếc cả một đời, nhưng vẫn cảm ơn ông trời đã cho trên đời này có một người đáng đợi, đáng hận, đáng mong, đáng nuối tiếc. English version: Kaleidoscope 18: End


**Cỏ bồ mềm như tơ**

Hạ Vũ Hà nhìn hai đứa con gái loay hoay bên giường và không nén được tiếng thở dài. Cũng từ lâu lắm rồi, trong nhà chỉ có ba người và đều là thân nữ nhi, lâu lắm rồi căn nhà nhỏ mới có vẻ bận rộn đến thế này.

Có lẽ nàng luôn biết kết cục cuối cùng sẽ thế này. Nàng đã biết từ đầu, nhưng hồi đó đứa con gái ngu ngốc, ngây thơ trong nàng không cho phép nàng tự thú nhận kết cục đó. Chỉ bây giờ, khi nàng không còn đủ sức lực để tự dối mình nữa thì nàng mới có thể bắt đầu chấp nhận sự thực đó. Trước kia, nếu nàng tự nhận là năm xưa nàng đã ngu ngốc đến thế nào, nàng chắc sẽ không thể nén nổi nỗi đau xé lòng và nó chắc đã lấy mất sức mạnh của nàng còn sớm hơn thế này, để rồi con gái nàng sẽ phải bơ vơ một mình. Và vì thế, chỉ đến giờ phút cuối cùng này Vũ Hà mới dám cho phép bản thân thừa nhận là điều ngu xuẩn nhất nàng từng làm trong cả cuộc đời dại khờ của mình là đã yêu người.

Nàng từng cố tự nhủ đó không phải lỗi của nàng, rằng người đã _muốn _thế, và khi người đó yêu cầu, ai dám từ chối chứ? Nàng tự bảo mình rằng lúc đó nàng không có lựa chọn nào khác. Nhưng sự thật là, trái tim nàng, cơ thể nàng, tất cả những gì của nàng lúc đó đều muốn đến bên người, và vì thế nàng đã để người tiến tới. Mệnh lệnh của người chỉ là một tấm chắn, là một lời biện hộ. Nếu đó là người khác, nếu nàng không có lời biện hộ đó, có lẽ nàng đã không mềm lòng đến thế, đã không đồng ý…

Đáng lẽ nàng phải khôn ngoan hơn. Nàng đọc sách làm gì, được học hành làm gì…đáng lẽ nàng không nên đi ngược lại những gì sách vở đã dạy nàng, để yêu một người không phải là chồng nàng. Nàng đã không nên đắm mình vào cái sự lãng mạn ngọt lịm đến mê hoặc của tuổi trẻ, vào giấc mộng viển vông đó, rằng người có thể yêu nàng cũng sâu đậm như nàng yêu người, mãi mãi. Cuộc đời nàng đã có thể quá khác, nếu hồi đó nàng không ngộ nhận, mù quáng, dại dột…

Nếu tình yêu của nàng, sự khao khát của nàng là một cái tội thì nàng đã trả giá cả một đời người. Bây giờ hỏi tại sao thì còn nghĩa lý gì? Tất cả đã hết. Nàng không còn sức lực để hy vọng, để đợi người nữa.

Nhưng còn con gái nàng sẽ làm sao đây?

Tử Vy là sai lầm lớn nhất của cuộc đời nàng nhưng cũng là niềm vui, niềm an ủi lớn nhất. Nhưng Vũ Hà đã phải cho con bé một cuộc sống mà không đứa trẻ nào đáng có, nhất là một đứa trẻ thông minh, đáng yêu như Tử Vy. Tử Vy đã phải chịu đựng sự ô nhục trước khi nó biết khái niệm đó là gì. Kể cả trước khi nó sinh ra, nó đã phải nghe những lời rèm pha, chứng kiến những sự chỉ chỏ. Người ta chỉ mong đợi nó sinh ra để biết nó giống ai, để biết cuối cùng Vũ Hà vì ai mà đã làm ô nhục thanh danh gia đình.

Tử Vy, đứa trẻ đáng yêu, ngoan ngoãn đó chưa bao giờ dám hỏi Vũ Hà tại sao mỗi lần nó bước chân ra khỏi cửa là một lần nó phải chịu những cái nhìn chòng chọc, những lời nhỏ to bàn tán và cũng chưa bao giờ hỏi mẹ những lời nói thâm độc đó có nghĩa là gì. Nhưng nó nghe và thấy hết, càng lớn có lẽ nó càng hiểu hơn. Nhưng nó chưa bao giờ chất vấn Vũ Hà tại sao những lời nói đó lại ngược lại với tất cả những quy tắc, những lời dạy dỗ trong những cuốn sách mà Vũ Hà bắt nó nhồi vào đầu. Con bé chưa bao giờ dám oán trách rằng những đứa trẻ hàng xóm không bao giờ chơi với nó, vì cha mẹ chúng đã bắt chúng phải tránh xa nó. Lớn lên, người bạn duy nhất của con bé là Kim Tỏa, một đứa trẻ đã một ngày ngã gục trước cửa nhà họ Hạ, và người mẹ đi cùng nó đã qua đời vì đói khát. Vũ Hà đưa nó vào nhà và nuôi nó đến tận bây giờ và chính Kim Tỏa cũng phải chịu đựng cái tiếng tăm không mấy tốt đẹp của họ.

Cả hai cô gái đều quá tốt để phải phí phạm một tuổi trẻ bên Vũ Hà, và nàng quá hiểu điều này. Nàng chỉ không hiểu làm thế nào Tử Vy có thể lớn lên ngây thơ và hoàn mỹ đến thế, và vẫn tin tưởng mẹ nó. Làm thế nào mà nó không lớn lên với cảm giác hận cả thế giới chưa bao giờ muốn có nó, và luôn khinh thường nó? Đây là một điều kỳ diệu mà ngay chính Vũ Hà cũng chưa bao giờ dám hy vọng.

Nhưng sự ngây thơ đó cuối cùng sẽ phải bị phá vỡ thôi, cũng như sự ngây thơ của Vũ Hà đã vỡ òa như một cái bong bóng nước ngày nàng nhận ra rằng người sẽ không bao giờ quay lại nữa…Năm đó, nàng bằng tuổi Tử Vy bây giờ.

Đã đến lúc Tử Vy phải biết tất cả. Vũ Hà có thể cảm thấy từng chút sức lực trong nàng đang rời khỏi nàng, nàng càng do dự, thì chỉ sợ nàng sẽ không có đủ thời gian.

Tử Vy vừa bước vào phòng với một bát cháo trên tay, và Vũ Hà biết bát cháo đó là cho nàng. Nhưng nàng biết nàng sẽ không thể nuốt trôi bát nó.

- Mẹ, mẹ dậy ăn nhé.

- Để đấy thôi, Tử Vy và đến đây ngồi với mẹ. Con gọi cả Kim Tỏa lên nữa.

Khi hai cô gái đã quây quần bên nàng, Vũ Hà nói tiếp:

- Tử Vy, trong cái tủ đó, có một cái gói, lấy ra cho mẹ.

Nàng nhìn con gái lấy từ cái tủ hai thứ đồ vật đã là gông xiềng của nàng mười mấy năm qua, hai thứ đồ vật nàng coi trọng hơn cả tính mạng, vì chúng cũng là vật chứng cho thấy người từng yêu nàng, chứ không phải là nàng tưởng tượng ra tất cả.

Tử Vy đưa tín vật cho nàng và Vũ Hà ôm chúng vào lòng. Trong khoảnh khắc đó nàng cho phép mình tưởng tượng là người thực sự đang ở đây, và nàng sẽ rời khỏi thế giới này với hai người quan trọng nhất trong đời nàng đều ở bên nàng.

Rồi ảo ảnh đó tan vỡ. Nàng chỉ biết nắm chặt lấy tay Tử Vy và hy vọng hơi ấm của bàn tay đó sẽ giúp nàng giữ được sức trong một lúc nữa, đủ để kể câu chuyện này.

-Tử Vy, đã đến lúc mẹ kể với con về cha con.

Vũ Hà không cho phép mình và cũng không dám nhìn Tử Vy, vì thế nàng không thấy mắt Tử Vy đang ngấn lệ khi con bé chắc đã hiểu tại sao nàng cuối cùng cũng sẽ nói về cha nó. Vũ Hà nhắm mắt và đắm mình vào những ký ức chôn sâu trong tim. Nàng cần nói, nói mà không nhìn thấy nỗi đau, sự trách móc trong mắt con gái, vì nàng không còn đủ sức để đón nhận những cảm xúc đó…

- Năm đó ta mười bảy tuổi…

Các ký ức từ tim như tự động thoát ra trên môi, những bí mật, những nỗi đau, sự khờ khạo của cả một đời người con gái, tất cả giờ tuôn trào và nàng cũng không còn muốn giữ chúng lại.

Khi câu chuyện kết thúc, khi nàng đã kể hết những ảo tưởng, những sự ngu ngốc của nàng ra, nàng mới dám mở mắt. Nàng không hề khóc. Có lẽ nàng đã khóc hết nước mắt vì người. Giờ nàng không còn sức để đau lòng vì người nữa. Tim nàng chỉ thắt lại khi nghĩ tới Tử Vy…

- Sự thực là, mẹ đã đợi cả một đời, hận cả một đời, mong ngóng cả một đời, nuối tiếc cả một đời, nhưng vẫn cảm ơn ông trời đã cho trên đời này có một người đáng đợi, đáng hận, đáng mong, đáng nuối tiếc. Nếu không, cuộc đời như cái giếng khô, không có ý nghĩa gì cả. Mẹ chỉ đau lòng là con cũng phải chịu đựng một cuộc sống như thế, không thể ngẩng cao đầu nhìn người đời. Xin lỗi con vì mẹ bây giờ mới có thể nói hết cho con.

- Mẹ, mẹ đừng nói thế. Con biết mẹ có nỗi khổ của mẹ, con chỉ đau lòng là phải bắt mẹ tự chịu đựng từng ấy năm.

- Tử Vy, con nói xem, con đã bao giờ đoán được sự thực chưa?

- Con…

Con bé không nói, nhưng Vũ Hà hiểu nó đang không muốn làm nàng đau lòng. Tử Vy thông minh đến vậy, dù sao nó cũng là con gái người, chắc hẳn nó đã phải đoán được. Nó không muốn thừa nhận, vì thừa nhận sẽ làm cho Vũ Hà cảm thấy còn ngu xuẩn hơn khi không nói gì với nó nhưng lại làm tất cả rõ ràng đến thế.

- Con đã phải đoán được, mẹ biết. Con từng tự hỏi tại sao mẹ không bó chân cho con, dành hết tiền vào việc học hành của con, sao phải dạy con tiếng Mãn. Giờ con đã hiểu hết…chỉ xin con đừng hận mẹ.

Tử Vy nắm chặt tay nàng và Vũ Hà biết, nó đang khóc không phải vì hận nàng. Tử Vy quá tốt để hận nàng.

- Mẹ không còn nhiều thời gian…

- Không, mẹ…

Nhưng nàng không thể để cho Tử Vy nói. Nàng biết nàng đang trút ra những hơi thở cuối cùng, có thể cảm thấy thần chết đang hút hết không khí bên cạnh nàng…

- Không, con ạ, sức khỏe mẹ, mẹ hiểu. Không còn thời gian…Con hãy cầm những vật này, vì mai ta sẽ không còn ở đó chăm sóc con được nữa. Con hãy tìm người, và nếu ông trời có mắt, có lẽ người sẽ không ruồng bỏ con. Hãy hỏi liệu người còn nhớ Hạ Vũ Hà bên Hồ Đại Minh không?

Tử Vy không nén được một tiếng nấc lên:

- Mẹ, con cần mẹ…

Vũ Hà ước gì nàng có thể ở lại. Nàng sẽ chịu đựng hết, vì Tử Vy, vì Tử Vy vẫn cần nàng. Nhưng nàng cũng không đánh bại được thần chết, kể cả cho Tử Vy cũng không!

- Mẹ biết, nhưng con à, mẹ đã đã đợi một đời rồi, không còn sức lực nữa. Mẹ luôn biết nó sẽ kết thúc thế này nhưng đã quá mù quáng…mẹ luôn biết, thảo bồ mềm như tơ, nhưng thạch bàn thì đâu có thể di chuyển. Hãy tìm ông ấy và tất cả những nỗi đau của mẹ sẽ đều đáng nếu người còn nhớ…

Sau câu nói đó, Vũ Hà không còn biết gì nữa, không nghe thấy từng tiếng nấc nức nở mà Tử Vy không kìm nén nổi…

Ngoài trời, mưa đang trút xuống, và trên hồ Đại Minh kia, những bông hoa sen đó phải chăng cũng đang khóc cùng Tử Vy…


End file.
